


Vanilla Cupcakes

by SomePacificWind02



Series: Sketches of Spierfeld [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Baking, Boys In Love, Canon - Movie, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePacificWind02/pseuds/SomePacificWind02
Summary: The first work in 'Sketches of Spierfeld': A couple of one-shots depicting their relationship and the things they do!Happily together for over two months, the boys spend an afternoon alone baking and exchange their first, "I love you"s.





	Vanilla Cupcakes

An obnoxious _ding!_ _resounded_ from the oven.

Simon glanced over his shoulder, “Cupcakes are ready, babe.” He got up from his seat, kissed his wonderful boyfriend on his head, and walked over to the oven. Heat met skin as he opened the door. The scent of vanilla filled Simon’s nose, making his mouth water.

“Mmmm, what’s cookin’ good looking?” Bram excitedly peered over his shoulder.

 _God, my boyfriend is so freaking cute._ Simon thought to himself giddily.

It was a sunny Georgia afternoon, and Simon’s parents had left the boys at home for the afternoon. Though his dad joked that they would be having sex, the boys decided to make vanilla cupcakes.

“Looks like our cupcakes are ready to eat.”

“Finally! I’m starving.”

Simon took out the piping hot pan and set it on the counter. He turned to find Bram a little bit closer than expected. Staring into Bram’s beautiful eyes, he felt his stomach turn to jelly. Bram blushed. Simon loved the way he bit his lower lip when he was flustered.

“Hi.”

“Hi…” Bram trailed off.

“What do you wanna do next?” Simon leaned in with a stupid grin on his face.

Bram said nothing. He just kissed him. Simon’s lips seemed to go numb as Bram gently worked that make-out-magic he had been doing since their first date. Gentle, but altogether addictive. Simon could have done it forever. There was something about Bram that Simon couldn’t put his finger on. Was it the way their hands fit together, or the way one always knew what the other was thinking? He couldn’t figure it out.

“Simon.” Bram pulled away with slight alarm.

“Yes?”

“Your hand is about to touch the pan.”

Simon looked over his shoulder. He didn’t even notice the fact that his hand was inching towards certain pain. “Shit!” He ripped his hand off the countertop, tripped over himself, and fell to the ground with a _thud._

For a moment the just stared at each other. Then, Bram snorted and the two boys burst into a fit of laughter.

“Are you okay?” Bram asked in between giggles.

“Yeah,” Simon said, ignoring the pounding in his head, “Do you want to frost them now?”

Bram chuckled and offered his hand, “Yes Simon, I would love to.”

The frosting they made wasn’t exactly on par. As Nora would describe it: it tasted flat. Even Simon could tell that. He stuck a finger into the gooey goodness and traced a line on Bram’s cheek. Bram flashed him a crooked smile as he finished the last cupcake. He set down the pastry bag, stuck a finger into the line of frosting on his cheek, and licked it. “I like it!”

Simon rolled, his eyes, “Eh, it could be better. Nora would say it needs improvement.”

“Yeah, but I’m not Nora. Remember, it’s my job to love everything you make, okay?” He wrapped his arms around Simon’s neck. All the insecurity seemed to flutter away from him as he rested his hands on Bram’s waist. They stood there swaying for a minute. Slowly, Simon pulled himself out his embrace.

“The cupcakes are gonna get cold…”

Deftly picking up the plate and setting it down on the table, Bram grinned, “Okay, then let’s eat.”

 

\-------------

 

The cupcakes were surprisingly great, despite Simon’s previous experiences with baking.

“I gotta hand it to you Spier,” Bram swallowed another bite, “Nora’s cooking lessons are really paying off.”

“Awww, thanks, babe.”

Bram finished his cupcake and scooted a bit closer to Simon. “Um, babe, I have a question.”

Simon set down his treat, “Okay, shoot.”

For a moment, Bram paused. Then he looked down quickly, “Sorry, you're so cute I forgot.”

Excitement swelled in Simon’s chest. He leaned in and kissed Bram’s frosty lips.

“Babe, I’m very much in the mood for cuddling right now.”

“Oh?” Simon could hear the smile creeping up in his voice.

“Yes, Abraham. I want to go upstairs and hold you in my arms for as long as possible.”

Bram slipped his hand into Simon’s, knotting their fingers together perfectly. Simon got up from his chair and grabbed Bram’s other hand. He pulled him up the stairs and into his room. Kicking the door closed behind them, Simon jumped onto his bed. Coldplay’s ‘Yellow’ filled the room as Bram put the record into place.

The perfect song for the perfect person.

Bram quickly made himself comfortable, nestling himself amongst the pillows and blankets. Simon rested his head on his shoulder. Warmth and the faint scent of vanilla radiated off of his boyfriend’s body.

Simon buried his face into Bram’s shoulder and mumbled something.

“What?”

“I love you.”

Bram kissed Simon on the forehead, “I’ve been waiting for you to say that.”

“You could have said it first you know,” Simon teased, “and a whole lot sooner.”

“I know, but I have to admit I was pretty scared to say it because I had this irrational fear that you didn’t feel what I feel as strongly.”

Simon propped his head upon his fist, “Um, excuse me, but I didn’t spend more than half of the year pining after you for nothing.”

Bram looked down in that very Bram way he does.

“Well...then, for what it’s worth…” he paused, took a deep breath, and finished, “I love you too.”

Simon could feel the corners of his mouth turning up and his face flushing with heat. “Okay.” He went back to resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You look so cute when you do that.”

Simon looked up again, “When I do what?”

“When you’re all cuddled up next to me and you just close your eyes,” Bram pointed out.

It was almost too much for Simon to handle; he was seriously nauseated in the best way possible. “Well, you look freaking adorable all the time.”

They sat there together, serenaded by Chris Martin and the kick drum of a heartbeat.

“Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful…”.he song made him picture warm summer days. Palm trees lining the beach, swaying in a gentle breeze. Somewhere quiet, somewhere where he was alone with Bram. Only a few more months until graduation, then summer break and...then what? Neither of them had decided on what colleges they’d go to. Fortunately, they’d applied - and gotten in - to some of the same colleges, but the decisions still worried him. _No, no colleges. Just Bram. Think about Bram._

“Si?” Bram asked, breaking the pause of silence.

“Yes?”

The tingling sensation of Bram’s thumb stroking his shoulder was almost too much.

“I’ve been thinking…What would life be like if we lived together?”

Simon groaned, “Don’t get me started on the future, I have far too many plans that have to be made into a cohesive list. But if we did live together, I think we should have a nice studio apartment somewhere, maybe New York or West Hollywood. I’ve always wanted to go to L.A.”

“Okay, if that’s the case we should have a cat or two.”

“Nah, I’m more of a dog person myself.”

Bram chuckled, “How about we kidnap Bieber and call it square?”

“I’m sure Nora wouldn’t mind having her dog move across the country.”

“Agreed,” Bram squeezed him in affirmation.

Simon laced his fingers through Bram’s, “Would you like to see a movie with me tonight? We can ask Nick and Abby to tag along if you’d like.”

Bram snorted, “I thought you hated all of the movies out right now.”

“Well, yes, but I want to spend as much time as possible with you tonight. Maybe we could even go back to your place…” Simon’s voice trailed off. Bram knew where this was going.

Bram bit his lip, “Uhm...Simon.”

“Yes, Bram?”

“I was gonna ask you earlier….what are we gonna do about sex?” Bram gave him a sheepish look.

“Oh,” he stuttered, “Bram, I-”

“It’s fine, “ Bram looked flustered, “I shouldn’t have brought it up.” He pulled away from Simon and turned his back towards him. Simon paused a minute, then poked him.

“Hey,” A nervous bubbly feeling seemed to choke his words, “I want you to know that you are amazing and deserve the best first time ever. I know that if you’re not ready for it, we can wait. However, if you want to talk about it I am open.”

Bram turned over, their noses barely centimeters apart, “It’s not that I’m not necessarily ready, but we haven’t talked about it much. The whole idea of sex with you is exciting but also terrifying. Even the idea of foreplay is nauseating to me. I guess I’m just realizing that I’m actually scared of sexual intimacy. Excluding sexy minion girl,” he added quickly.

Simon smiled. He loved how open he was with him, “How about we don’t worry about that right now? We’ve got all the time in the world to figure that out. When you feel more comfortable talking about it-”

Bram kissed Simon, cutting him off. “I promise when I’m ready I’ll let you know.”

“No pressure.” He poked Bram on the nose.  

“I love you so much, Simon.”

Simon wrapped his arms around Bram, pulling him close as if he was a stuffed animal. “I love you too, Abraham.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first work in a short series of works. It's my first fic so bear with me here! I absolutely love the Simonverse and really want to delve into what I imagine their relationship to be like post-canon. Personally, I prefer the movie canon over the book (although the book is amazing), so these works will be in reference to what is true to the movie. Although there may be some easter eggs from the book :). I'm open to some prompts - as a writer's imagination has its limits at times - so feel free to suggest at the bottom. Thanks again!


End file.
